


Ночные признания (Nocturnal admissions)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Incest Kink, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ганси проснулся в Амбарах — со стояком, хватая ртом воздух.
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Declan Lynch/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 3





	Ночные признания (Nocturnal admissions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nocturnal admissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815512) by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). 



> Примечание переводчика:  
> бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

Ганси проснулся в Амбарах — со стояком, хватая ртом воздух. Услышав шум, Ронан пошевелился и свесился с кровати.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Ганси. — Просто сон. Спи дальше.

Что ему приснилось, он вспомнить не мог. Может, миссис Линч в откровенной блузке, в которой она была за ужином, или обложки «Максима» — Деклан оклеил ими всю дверь своей спальни. А может, то был Деклан, открывший эту самую дверь — голый до пояса и мокрый после душа.

Ронан, похоже, напрягся, хотя в темноте трудно было сказать наверняка.

— Что тебе снилось?

Серьёзность, с которой он задал вопрос, рассмешила Ганси.

— Да так, лёгкое порно. Чтобы кончить, всё равно оказалось маловато.

Ронан никогда не говорил с ним о девушках (или о парнях, раз уж на то пошло), но достаточно часто отпускал шутки насчёт минета, и Ганси понадеялся, что не перешагнул границу дозволенного.

Ронан откинулся обратно на постель.

— О.

Несколько мгновений было тихо, слышалось только быстрое дыхание Ганси и шорох простыней Ронана. Потом Линч бросил коробку, которая стукнула Ганси по голове.

— Чёрт! Больно же! — Он ощупал упаковку и догадался, что это салфетки. До него дошло не сразу, но потом Ганси понял, и вздрогнул при мысли, что Ронан подумал о нём. — Да ты джентльмен, Ронан Линч.

Ронан фыркнул, но когда Ганси поднялся с пола, протянул руку и схватил его за край футболки.

— Не уходи. У меня же братья, помнишь? Всё норм.

Ганси представить себе не мог, чтобы дрочить в одной комнате с Хелен. Он вообще не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь спал в одной комнате с Хелен. Наверное, с братьями действительно обстояло иначе.

— Ну ладно. Не смотри.

Ронан опять фыркнул и, когда Ганси снова опустился на пол, пихнул его кулаком в рёбра.

Сон уже совершенно забылся, но для Ганси это не имело значения. Он двигал рукой гораздо медленнее и осторожнее, чем хотелось, но всё равно слышал размеренный шорох своих простыней. От неторопливых движений жар распространялся по всему телу, и даже от лёгкого прикосновения пальцев к животу он застонал.

Ронан лежал очень тихо. Ганси подумал — сколько ночей тот провёл, лёжа совершенно неподвижно, слушая, как Деклан дрочит? У Ронана когда-нибудь вставал? Должно быть, да — ведь он слышал влажные, скользкие звуки и тяжёлое дыхание в темноте. А Деклан знал? Они когда-нибудь делали это вместе — звуки становятся всё громче, всё отчётливей и заводят каждого всё сильнее? Может, так Ронан и узнал о мастурбации — прислушиваясь к звукам, которые издавал брат, удовлетворяя себя? Может, Деклан заметил, что Ронан притих, и дотянулся, и показал ему, как…

Ганси кончил себе в ладонь, прикусив руку, чтобы не шуметь. В тишине спальни его дыхание было громким, и Ганси вспыхнул, осознав, что Ронан всё ещё слишком тих для спящего и наверняка слышал, как он кончает.

Долгие мгновения тишины, а потом Ронан пошевелился. Казалось, он дышал всё тяжелее, в то время как дыхание Ганси выравнивалось.

— О чём ты думал?

Услышав низкий, хриплый голос Ронана, Ганси тут же насторожился.

— Ты помнишь, как учился дрочить? Как это было в первый раз, когда тебе стало настолько хорошо?

Медленно, неторопливо простыни Ронана зашуршали в знакомом ритме. Он не произнёс ни слова всё время, пока Ганси говорил дрожащим голосом, сбиваясь всё сильнее. Ни слова, когда Ганси кончил второй раз, не в силах сдержать стоны. Ни слова, когда Ганси бросил салфетки ему в лицо — только рассмеялся, задыхаясь, и от этого смеха внутри у Ганси всё затрепетало.

Ронан заснул быстро, а Ганси лежал, не сомкнув глаз, и думал — что сказал бы Ронан, если бы знал правду.

_— fin —_


End file.
